


belong

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [172]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Kevin&Kelsa, settled (in whatever way you'd like to take that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	belong

Kevin wasn't dumb, he knew how surprised everyone was. He didn't understand it, but he knew that was the reaction Kelsa's final form had received. He couldn't miss the way his father stared, his mother startled as Kevin padded through the kitchen trailed by the giant tawny lynx. The way kids at school who used to knock into him now gave him a wide berth. Her huge paws were nearly silent of the tiled floor, and both Nick and Joe had been surprised to find her large, sweet, shaggy face watching them.  
  
He heard people talking when they thought he couldn't hear. "Unusual form...so large....would not have expected a predator type for that boy...wonder what that means...if I didn't know it impossible, I would think it a mistake..."  
  
Kevin heard it all, but he didn't really understand. She was his Kelsa, and she was perfect for him. She smelt warm, like sunshine and cookies and home. Her fur was thick and silky smooth, designed so that Kevin could bury his fingers and his face into the ruff around her neck and be surrounded by her. Her large chest and long limbs meant that when they cuddled together they were equal, no clear line between where Kevin ended and Kelsa began. When Kevin was sitting, her head was just the right height to rest a hand on, or for her to lean with her chin across his thighs.  
  
She was his daemon and he loved her fiercely. And he knew she had settled on this form so she could protect him and curl around him and love him back. What was so surprising about that?


End file.
